Shuffle and Repeat
by Athens Eternal Maiden
Summary: .:AU:. Merlin's off to Pendragon University. In his first few days, he has to live with the biggest prat in the world, is inducted into a secret society, and angers the most imfamous professor there. Completely normal? For him, it is. *Future Merthur/Perwaine/Gwenclot/Morgodred/Arwen*
1. Prologue

**A/N: This has been a long time coming. I've had this planned on a spreadsheet, in my head, with my sister, and on paper for about a year and a half now, but could never get it just right. So, here's my latest sad attempt to write this story.**

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to BBC, and _Viva la Vida _to Coldplay. I own only the words I say…. er, type.

_**Shuffle & Repeat**_

_**A Modern Merlin AU**_

_**By Athens Eternal Maiden**_

_**And consultation by Ninja Gwomp**_

_**Prologue: Viva la Vida [Coldplay]**_

Even after their time in this world ended, the people of Arthurian legend did not die; not completely. They lived on in spirit, waiting for their time to return, and begin life anew.

The year 2012 was supposed to be the end. However, it was really just the beginning. For, this was the year chosen by fate to reunite those legendary persons, and set in course events that could change the world. They, however, had no clue of their fate, their pasts, or anything outside the normal lives they had all lived thus far. No, their years at Pendragon University were going to be full of ups and down, twists and turns. But, really, it was all these events had, in some way, already happened in their past lives.

They were just on shuffle and repeat.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter One and Prologue go up together, always. Enjoy, ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to BBC, and _Here It Goes Again _to Ok! Go. I own nothing but the words I write.

_**Shuffle & Repeat**_

_**A Modern Merlin AU**_

_**By Athens Eternal Maiden**_

_**And consultation by Ninja Gwomp**_

_**Chapter One: Here It Goes Again [Ok! Go]**_

The air was crisp as I whistled through the main courtyard of Pendragon University. Students new and old flooded onto campus to get settled in as the school year began. Tearful good-byes and hug-filled reunions littered the area, going on in spite of the bracing cold. A young man with shoulder-length raven hair and a twinkle in his eye that automatically mad you want to check your pockets for your wallet strode through the gate, grinning widely and calling out to no-one in particular: "Hel-lo, Penny! I'm back!"

Behind him scuttled a slightly shorter male, laden with boxes and a cell phone clamped between his shoulder and his ear, and seemed to be engaged in a heated conversation with the person on the other end. "No, mum, we're not in France, for the last time!" he sighed, blowing a piece of raven hair out of his eye. "I told you over and over, I'm at the university! Gwaine's not dragged me off to any foreign nation. Why would I want to go to France, anyway? I don't drink, I'm not into fashion, and I don't even speak the language." His mother must have said something, because he paused. "No, mum, I'm not in Italy either! How would I even _get _to Italy in three hours?" he said, exasperation evident in his tone. "I'm going to hang up now, mum. Yes, yes, I promise I'll do my best. I'll tell Gwaine you said hello. Love you too, mum. Goodbye." With great effort, he shifted all of his boxes to one arm, and used his free hand to grab the cell phone and ended the call. He sent a withering look to Gwaine. "Your bloody reputation is giving _me _one," he whined. "My mum thinks you've gone and stole me off to France."

Gwaine laughed, patting his companion on the head. He, being a sophomore student, carried nothing but a suitcase of clothing and a bag of textbooks, and had his hands mostly free. "Oh, young Merlin, that is what we call guilt by association." He said in a jovial tone. Merlin pouted, pulling away from his hand and muttering "Bugger off, and don't touch my hair."

The two strolled (in Gwaine's case) and struggled not to trip or bump into anyone or thing (in Merlin's case) in silence for a moment before Merlin asked: "So, who's Penny, anyway?"

Gwaine looked perplexed for a moment before he remembered his previous statement. "Ah, well, my friend Penny is this." He gestured to the ground below him. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Penny is a patch of dead grass?" he shot his companion a look that clearly said 'what were you smoking before you came here'. "Gwaine, now I _know _you've gone mental."

Gwaine shook his head. "No, not dead grass, young one, but this land; that, "He pointed to the tree next to them. "Is Penny, and that-"He pointed to a bench that was currently occupied by a kissing couple and a squirrel "Is Penny, and most importantly," he gestured grandly to the building at the other end of the courtyard "_That _is Penny; Pendragon University, more a home to me that the other one was in all the eighteen years I knew it."

Merlin nodded, only vaguely comprehending what his friend was saying. "Right then," he said, weaving around a couple who was passionately reuniting in the middle of his path "If you're done being all deep and philosophical, can we go to the dorms; my arms are about to fall off."

"Of course," Gwaine smirked suddenly, as if he just recalled a private joke. "Freshman hazing should be starting soon; you wouldn't want to miss all the tar and chicken feathers."

Merlin froze in place, mouth open and gaping like a goldfish. "H-hazing?" he asked tentatively. "W-what do you mean hazing? I thought that kind of thing in the movies." He looked genuinely terrified.

Gwaine laughed, and gave Merlin a hearty pat on the back. "Just kidding, mate; we don't do that kind of thing here. You've got nothing to worry about; I've got your back."

Merlin glared at him. "Prat," he hissed. "You know I'm nervous enough without your pranks!"

Gwaine feigned a wounded look. "Now, is that any way to treat your loyal best friend?" he cried dramatically. "You _wound _me Merlin! _Wound _me!"

"I'm not talking to my best friend," Merlin replied dryly "I'm talking to my sorry excuse for one. Now, stop sodding off and show me where the dorms are."

"Fine," Gwaine huffed. "Have it your way." He sulked for about a minute before he was back to his normal, jolly self. He bounded through the doors of the male dorm building, throwing the doors open as if he owned the place. He whistled loudly, and a group of young men in the corner turned to look at him. "I'm back, boys! Did you miss me?" he called, striding over and grinning even wider.

"No, actually," one of the males, lithe looking and dark-skinned said. "I kind of enjoyed not being able to hear you and your incessant babble all the way down the hall."

"Yeah," another man, this one buffer with a crew cut and a sleeveless shirt (despite the cold) snorted. "It was pretty nice to actually be able to sleep without hearing all your rantings."

"And no random sing-alongs of drinking songs nobody but you knows." put in the last of the group, a man with who looked to be the eldest, with tawny hair and a scruffy beard to match.

Gwaine waved his hand dismissively. "Liars, all of you; how could somebody not miss all this?" he gestured to himself. Merlin stood beside him, silent, and looking the group over. Gwaine had told him enough about his friends that he could identify them. The buff man was Gwaine's roommate, Percival Hopper (just Percy to his friends). The dark-skinned man was Elyan Couldby-Edun, and the tawny haired man was Leon Young. Together, they were Pendragon's legendary "Knights of the Realm"- their unstoppable, and for the most part, unbeatable football team. (That was English football, not the American kind, mind you) The four were an inseparable group, lead by Arthur Pendragon- the headmaster's son and a powerful person in his own right. Though he was just a freshman himself, Arthur had been allowed to compete at the university level for sports since the tenth grade. And, the "Knights" respected him all the same, though he was a few years their younger. Speaking of Arthur, Merlin scanned the room for the male. Since his father ran the place, it was obvious he would be here by now, and, it was odd to find him without his knights. When he didn't find him anywhere in the common room (as the bottom floor of the dormitories were referred to there, since they were used by all as a meeting and working area), Merlin didn't think much of it. It was common knowledge that Arthur was popular with the ladies, and that he had a string of girlfriends. Merlin guessed that he was with one of them.

Suddenly, he was brought back into the conversation when Leon asked. "So, who've you got there, Gwaine?" It took him a moment to work out that Leon was talking about him.

"Oh, this is Merlin. He's a kid I used to grow up with." Gwaine said simply. "Boys, meet Merlin; Merlin, meet the boys." Merlin nodded in greeting, since his hands were still occupied with his boxes.

"Nice to meet you, Merlin," Elyan said. "I pity you for having to group up with this one; I've only dealt with him for a year and I'm already tired of him."

"He's not that bad, after the seventh year or so. You get used to him." Merlin smiled.

Gwaine huffed. "You're all a sorry lot of friends," he said "Picking on little old me like that. What'd I ever do to you?"

"Live, Gwaine, you lived." A female voice cut in. Merlin looked behind him, and saw a woman who radiated power and beauty walking through the doors. He had to keep himself from gaping. Gwaine turned on his heels, and bowed dramatically.

"Lady Morgana," he said "How lucky are we that you grace us lowly knights with your presence! To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Just coming around to say hello," Morgana replied coolly, sweeping her eyes over the group. Her gaze rested on Merlin. "Who's the fellow with the prominent ears?" she asked, making Merlin blush and a few people snicker.

"I-I'm Merlin," he said "Pleased to meet you."

Morgana looked him over once more, paused for a moment, as if considering whether or not he was worth her time, and nodded. "Likewise, Merlin; I assume this is your first year here?"

"Yeah, really excited to be here," Merlin said. He was more than a little bit perplexed by the dark chuckle that followed his statement.

"You won't be, soon." Morgana replied ominously. "You're going to have Professor Kilgarah this year for your General Math course; he's an unholy terror. "

"So I've heard." Merlin said shifting his weight as his pile of boxes began to tip. He took that as a sign to take his leave. "I'd best be going, before these things fall over," he said, smiling politely. "Nice meeting you all, see you later."

As he walked away, Morgana chuckled again. "He's a wild card, that one," she muttered. "I think he'll be a great addition to the group. Gwaine, bring him to the Round Table, as soon as possible."

Gwaine smirked. "Your wish is my command, my fair lady." Morgana swatted at his head, missing him only by a centimeter.

"I'm nobody's 'fair lady' Gwaine," she said venomously "And most certainly not yours."

By the time he reached his room, Merlin was panting for breath. Who in their right mind made it so that a dormitory would have four floors, and no elevator, anyway? Nobody, that's who! Regardless, Merlin trooped on, fumbling around in his pockets for the keys to his room. They'd come in the welcome package he'd gotten when he was accepted, and, he'd taken extra precautions so that he wouldn't lose them over the summer. Turning the knob, Merlin staggered into the room, plopping the boxes down in the floor, and sighing with relief. This feeling didn't last long, for, he was pushed out of the way by the person who entered the room next. "Oi, watch i-"Merlin's protests died in his throat when he looked up and saw who had walked in.

The man stared at Merlin as if he were the scum of the earth. He had sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes that might have been attractive if they hadn't been filled with arrogance and a palpable ego the size of Russia. "Why don't _you _watch it, idiot." He snarled, sending Merlin a glare that could have felled an elephant. "You need to learn your place."

"My place?" Merlin shot back, appalled at his attitude. "What is this, medieval times? I'm not your bloody _servant._"

"Do you have any idea who I am?" the other boy snorted.

"Should I?" Merlin replied.

"Yes, unless you're some kind of ignorant fool," he huffed.

"Who are you, then, the headmaster?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "No, I'm his son."

For a moment, Merlin was stunned. "_You're _Arthur Pendragon?" he asked, gaping.

The blonde nodded. "So you do know who I am."

Merlin snorted. "You can't be him; the Arthur _I _was told about wasn't such an arrogant prat."

Arthur's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Better watch who you're calling a prat there, mate. I can take you out in a second."

Merlin backed off. He wasn't very fond of physical confrontations, as most of them ended in his being beaten to a bloody pulp. "I'm sure you can," he said calmly. "What are you doing here anyway; shouldn't you have some kind of private dorm or something?"

"I asked to be put in a normal dorm so that I could at least be a little normal," Arthur said offhandedly. "My father offered to put me in one, but, I'd much rather not. Besides, "he added, throwing himself onto a made bed. "If I got my own, I'd have to clean it."

Merlin looked around. Now that he got a good look, he could see that the blonde had already moved in. His bed was made, and his desk was furnished neatly. He had chosen the half of the room closest to the door, leaving Merlin with the bed that would be directly in the sunlight every morning and closest to the lights of the quad every night. _How… considerate of him, _Merlin thought as he silently began to unpack. "My name's Merlin, by the way," he said, trying to make conversation.

"I didn't ask," Arthur said, fiddling with his phone, "and I don't care."

Merlin gritted his teeth and bit his tongue to stop a sharp reply from coming out. He was going to have to spend to next four years of his life with this person; he didn't want to completely ruin any chance of those years being pleasant ones. He continued to unpack, setting his things neatly where they were supposed to be. Merlin had always been a bit of a perfectionist and a neat freak; everything had to be just so for him to be okay with it. Oddly enough, he was quite disorganized when it came to school work. He could organize your closet just fine, but, ask him to keep track of a paper for you? He'd lose it within the day, only to have it appear magically in some random locale the next. When he had finished making his bed, he pulled out his laptop, and plopped down onto the bed. His fingers flashed across the keyboard like lightning and he swiftly pulled up his tumblr feed. Tumblr had long been a favorite site of his, and, he was frequently found online. Pretty much all of his friends had one, also, Merlin having gotten them addicted to the site, also.

He scanned over his dash quickly, smiling slightly at the Sherlock gif someone had posted. Bored Sherlock was enough to brighten anybody's day. "What are you grinning about," Arthur asked, looking at Merlin as if he had two heads.

"Tumblr," Merlin replied, his gaze unmoving from the screen. "Why?"

"That's what _I'm _looking at." Arthur answered.

Merlin smiled. "Cool; what's your url? I'll follow you."

Arthur rolled his eyes, and sat up. "Listen, I don't think you get this: I don't _want _to make friends with you; I don't need to. All I need to do is tolerate you, and, you just have to do the same. So, stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours, yeah?"

Merlin nodded. "Understood,"

"Fantastic, now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." Arthur got up.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked.

"What happened to staying out of my business?" Arthur didn't even look back as he said this.

"Er, right, sorry," Merlin went back to sheepishly scanning his dash until he heard the door close. He sighed. "Out of all the roommates in the world," he said exasperatedly to nobody in particular "I get the biggest prat. That's wonderful, just wonderful!" His phone began to vibrate, startling him. He pulled it out of his pocket, and opened the text that had just come in. It was from Gwaine, and read: _**U all settled in?**_

He wrote back: _**Yeah. Roommate's a prat, though.**_

_**Aw, poor you. :( I have something to show you, though, that'll make you feel better!**_

Mildly intrigued, Merlin replied: _**What is it?**_

_**You'll know when we get there! **_Gwaine wrote back coyly. _**I'll be there to pick you up in a few minutes. **_

_**Okay, see you then. **_Merlin got up, and looked at himself in the mirror that hung in between the two beds. He straightened his scarf, smoothed down his unruly hair, and nodded. This was going to have to do. There was a knock on the door. "Coming!" he called, bounding over to open it. Gwaine was standing there, grinning like a mad man.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, but, it normally didn't matter with him. If Gwaine was ready to go then, in his mind, you were by default.

"Yeah," Merlin walked out, and closed and locked the door behind him. If Arthur came back and didn't have his key, that wasn't his problem. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Gwaine sing-songed "You are going to have the time of your life!"

That statement couldn't help but send a shiver down Merlin's spine. "Last time you said that," he said "We went bungee jumping."

"And, you loved that!" Gwaine chirped.

"_No," _Merlin replied "_You_ loved it; _I _passed out and vomited."

"Fine, but this time is different! There's no jumping off dangerous places or bouncy cords!"

"I hope so," Merlin muttered. "Well, I guess I don't have a choice anyway; you're going to drag me wherever we're going one way or another, aren't you?"

"Precisely," Gwaine confirmed. They walked on, Merlin struggling to keep up with Gwaine's fast pace.

"Slow down, would you!" he panted. Gwaine shook his head.

"We're on a schedule, Merlin," he replied, pace not slowing a bit.

Finally, they stopped, in front of a lopsided old shack on the edge of the campus. "What are we doing _here?" _Merlin asked, trying to catch his breath. "It looks abandoned."

"Exactly," Gwaine said, pushing open the door. Inside, the shack was lighted by a single uncovered bulb, and, they were not alone there. Inside were the knights, the girl Merlin had met earlier-Morgana, he thought her name was, another girl that he'd never seen before, and Arthur, who didn't look very pleased to see him.

"What are _you _doing here?" he snarled, and Merlin shrugged.

"I don't know; ask Gwaine." Arthur looked scathingly at Gwaine, who also shrugged. "Morgana's idea." He said simply. Then, he whispered to Merlin. "What'd you do to get on _his _bad side already?"

"Remember that prat of a roommate I was telling you about," Merlin whispered back. Gwaine nodded. "Well… it's him."

Gwaine stifled laughter. "No, really," Merlin nodded. "Ha! You got stuck with _him _as a roommate?!" Gwaine made no effort to hide his laughter. "Oh, Merlin, you poor soul!"

"That's quite enough, Gwaine." Arthur said. He turned to Morgana. "Why on _earth _did you want him here?"

Morgana smiled. "He seemed nice, and, Gwaine liked him. Plus, we need a Merlin, and, there's one right there. Why turn your nose up at a fellow Arthurian, dearest brother?" Merlin's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Y-you two are _related?!" _he stuttered, and Morgana nodded and sighed.

"Unfortunately," she said. "This buffoon is my brother, as I've said."

"Your _half _brother," Arthur corrected. "And, who are you calling a buffoon?"

"You, of course," Morgana said nonchalantly. Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but, she turned away. "Do you know what this place is, Merlin? I doubt Gwaine has kept it a secret, though we've told him to many times over." She glared at him, and Gwaine smiled apologetically.

"I think I know what this is," Merlin said, treading lightly. "It's the round table, isn't it; some kind of club about Arthurian legend."

Morgana nodded. "You're correct. However it's not just any club; it's the only club that's not controlled by the administrators. Normally, any club would have to have a professor as a sponsor, one that attends every meeting, and controls the actions of said club. We, well, we don't like to take orders.

"Arthur and I started this club in my first year here. He and I believed that our uncle, Agravaine, had gotten too powerful in the student body. You see, our father may be in charge, but, Agravaine has control over most everything that goes on behind the scenes. He was the one that but the club law in state, and, that went a little too far with us. He had put in rules about curfew, parties, random dorm searches; he had all but said that nobody could leave campus! He'd stripped away all of the rights students had!

"So, Arthur and I created the Round Table. There are three basic rules to join: first, you must be vouched for by another member; Gwaine did so for you. Second, you must swear that you, even if you do not make the final requirement, will _never _reveal the location, or the members, of the Round Table. Do you?" Merlin nodded solemnly. "Good. Now, lastly, you must have read the original Arthurian legends, and have the name of one of the characters. Have you read them?" Merlin snorted.

"My name is Merlin, for God's sake; of course I have!" Morgana smiled.

"Fantastic. Then, Merlin…." She trailed off. "Last name, please?"

"It's Morgan; Merlin Morgan."

"Okay. Merlin Morgan, I now initiate you as a member of the Round Table."

Merlin grinned. "Fantastic."

Morgana smiled impishly, and turned to the other girl in the corner. "Gwenivere Couldby-Edun, you have also heard these rules. Your brother, Elyan, has vouched for you. Do you also swear to guard our secret, and that you have read the legend?" Gwenivere nodded. "The, you also, are now initiated as a member of the Round Table."

"And, with that, let our first meeting of the year begin!

**A/N: Wow that took longer than I thought the write.**

**See that review box? Click it. Click it, because The Great Dragon said so. Click it for the Doctor. He said that review boxes are like bowties, and bowties are cool. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my Emrys! Thank you, everyone, for all the favs, the reviews, and the watches. I got eighteen e-mails about watches and reviews; the most I've gotten in one day for all the stories I've written in the almost two years I've been on this site! I say again, thank you~!**

**Ahem… but, you didn't click on this story to hear about my issues, you probably want to know about that meeting….**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC, and not I. 1985 belongs to Bowling for Soup, and not I**

* * *

**_Shuffle & Repeat_**

**_A Modern Merlin AU_**

**_By _****_Athens_****_ Eternal Maiden_**

**_And consultation by Ninja Gwomp_**

**_Chapter Two: 1985 [Bowling For Soup]_**

* * *

"And, with that, let our first meeting of the year begin!" Everyone simultaneously surged forward to sit at the table in front of them. The table itself, ironically, wasn't round at all; it was a rectangular table, at the head of which Morgana sat on one side, and Arthur at the other. Everyone sat down around them, Merlin shouldering in between Gwaine and Gwenivere, saving the poor girl from Gwaine's sad attempt at flirting, and Gwaine himself from Elyan's wrath when he saw that his friend had almost begun hitting on his little sister.

"This year, Arthur and I have strong reason to believe that Agravaine has begun to target our father's position as head of the university." There was a general murmur of disbelief and shock at this revelation, but Morgana silenced it with a wave of her hand. "He will start to review all professors and employees of the school next Thursday, and his student inspections at the end of the first quarter. He will be looking for any flaw that could get anyone loyal to Uther expelled, and, we _must _not let that happen. My father is harsh at times, but, at least he lets the students be. Agravaine will be a thousand times worse, and, will make the school more like a prison than a place of learning."

"So, what's the plan to stop him?" Leon asked, and, the entire room fell silent in wait for a reply.

"We do what we do best," Morgana replied coolly. "We lie low, and give him no reason to suspect us. We'll divert his plans as covertly as possible, if the possibility arises. After this one, we will only have meetings off campus; _far _off campus. On the second weekend of each month, we will meet at a coffee shop about twenty-five miles from campus. That should put sufficient distance from us and the school so that Agravaine or one of his lackeys doesn't follow us."

"Um, slight problem," Merlin said quietly. Morgana looked at him. "What is it?"

"I… I can't drive." The Knights looked as if they were about to burst out laughing, and Arthur did.

"You're in _college, _and you can't drive?" he said through gasps of breath. Morgana shushed him.

"Don't make fun, Arthur; you didn't get your license until a few months ago." She scolded.

"Yeah, but, at least I _have _mine!" he countered.

Morgana rolled her eyes, and turned back to Merlin. "You and Arthur are roommates, right?" she asked. Merlin nodded. "So, he can drive you."

Suddenly, Arthur was not amused. "Oh, bloody hell no, Morgana." He said, getting up out of his seat. "I'm _not _driving _that _anywhere!"

"Yeah, I'm a person, thanks." Merlin muttered. "It's fine, Morgana, I can just catch a bus or something."

Morgana shook her head. "No, you won't, Arthur needs to learn to show a little bit of kindness now and then. He'll drive you-"she glared pointedly at her brother. "-and that's final, Arthur. Do you hear me; Merlin's done nothing to you, so, you should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Easy for you to say Miss 'Hug-a-tree-and-save-the-purple-spotted-pineapple'," Arthur muttered, just quiet enough Morgana couldn't hear. Percival sniggered.

"So, I guess that's all I have to say about that," Morgana said, standing up. "And, it's getting pretty close to curfew anyway. So, meeting dismissed. Have a good evening, you all, and keep your eyes open." Everyone dispersed, leaving in groups, and going in different directions. In the end, they would all double back to their dorms, but, did this so that to the casual observer, there was nothing linking them. Arthur and Merlin went straight to their dorm, walking silently the entire way, Arthur's face pensive and brooding. Merlin dared not say anything, in fear that he would be punched in the mouth for doing so.

As it turns out, Arthur _had _indeed left his keys in the dorm, so, Merlin let them in, Arthur pushing past him and flopping onto the bed. Merlin went silently over to his own bed, and, had just pulled open his laptop, when the intercom in the hall crackled to life. "Attention students," an oily voice blared, leaving no room for debate. "This is your co-dean, Professor Pendragon speaking. As many of you know, we have a curfew in place here at PendragonUniversity, and it is strictly enforced. Monday through Friday, all students must be in their dormitories by ten pm. If you are not in your dorm by this time, without authorization from a professor or other staff member, you will be disciplined accordingly. Tonight, any outside will be pardoned until midnight. However, after that time, no other pardons will be issued. You have been informed. All students outside, please no begin making your way over to your dorms." The intercom shut off, and Merlin turned to Arthur.

"I assume that was your uncle?" Merlin said, and Arthur grunted in reply.

"Yeah, it was. But, I'd much prefer it if you didn't call him that; he's not my most favorite person in the world, and, I honestly don't enjoy the fact that we're related at all. "Merlin nodded.

"Point taken." He yawned. "I'm going to get ready to turn in."

Arthur went back to checking something on his phone. "Whatever."

Wanting to try something, Merlin said: "And my hair's on fire."

"That's nice." Arthur said eyes still glued to the screen.

"I killed my grandmother last night."

"Good to know."

"There's a giant moth monster eating your left foot."

"Fantastic." Merlin sighed, grabbed his toothbrush, and headed to the common bathroom that connected their room to another. Merlin had no clue who the other occupants were, but, hoped they had no plans of walking in on him. The last thing he needed was humiliation at the hands of _another _person today. He finished changing, and went back out. Arthur was still doing something on his phone. "G'night then," Merlin said, turning out the light on his side of the room, and turning so that his back was to Arthur.

"Whatever," Before falling asleep, Merlin vaguely wondered if that was his catchphrase.

The next morning, Merlin was awakened with an air horn to the ear. "Oi!" he shot up straight in bed, much to the amusement of The Knights and Arthur, who were all surrounding his bed, howling with laughter. "What's the big idea?"

"We tried to wake you normally, mate, but you were snoring like chainsaw!" Elyan said. "Morgana's decided that we were all going out today, to welcome you and Gwen into the group."

"Everyone else is ready," Leon said. "So, you'd better hurry. When Morgana wants to shopping, there's nothing short of divine intervention that will stop here from going right then and there!"

"Just let me get dressed," Merlin said. He got up, and, they were all just standing there. "That means 'please leave so I can get dressed'."

"Ah, right, we'll just… wait outside, then." Percy said, and, they all went out into the hall.

Sighing and shaking his head, Merlin began sifting through his clothes, throwing on a dark t-shirt, jeans, and his ever present neckerchief- a red plaid one, today. He had acquired quite a collection over the years; he'd worn them since he was in sixth grade, when he had gotten a nasty cut on the back of his neck, and didn't want people to stare at it. Now, they were as much a part of him as a limb was.

Grabbing his wallet and keys, and sliding on a pair of tennis shoes on the way out, Merlin joined the rest of the guys in the hallway. "All set," he said.

"Let's go then!" Gwaine said, pointing dramatically towards the door to the stairwell. "Onward, Knight of Camelot! Let us ride on to where the noble ladies of the realm wait!" Laughing, they all ran to the stairs, whooping and cheering all the way down, and probably waking the whole building in the process. When they reached the student parking lot, Morgana and Gwen were sitting on a wooden bench. Gwen smiled as she saw them approach. She tapped Morgana, who seemed to be engrossed in a book as thick as an oak tree, on the shoulder when they arrived.

"You ready to go, boys?" she asked, closing the book, and marking her page with her thumb.

"You'd best believe it!" Gwaine said. Morgana smiled "Okay, do we have car plans?"

"Percy, Elyan, and Sir Chatterbox are riding with me," Leon said, twirling his key ring on one finger.

"I'm riding with Gwen, and Arthur and Merlin are going on his bike, so, I guess we should get on the road. You all will be following Gwen and me; we were up all night planning this." This side of Morgana was much unlike that which Merlin had seen at the meeting, she was happy, and nearly bouncing with joy. As they all began to walk to their cars, something clicked with Merlin.

"Wait, did she say bike?" he gulped, turning even paler than usual. "Bike, as in motorcycle?"

"Yeah," Arthur replied. "Why, are you scared of them or something? If so you can just hitch a ride with Morgana and Gwen; I'm sure they wouldn't mind having one of their own along."

"No, just making sure," Merlin lied. When he saw the cursed contraption, though, it took all of his will power not to run back and hop in Gwen's little Volkswagen. He grabbed a helmet, and got on behind Arthur.

"You going to hold on," Arthur said "Or are you going to take your chances on flying off?"

Merlin looked around, and finally asked out of exasperation: "What the bloody hell am I supposed to hold onto on this cursed contraption?"

Arthur looked at him funny. "Um, how about the driver, like all passengers on a motorcycle?"

Merlin gaped for a moment, before closing his mouth abruptly, blushing and stuttering out a reply. "I-I think I-I'll take my chances with falling off,"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a girl's petticoat, Merlin," he sighed. "I'm _just _asking you to hold onto my waist, no to bloody make out with me." Merlin's face turned a deeper shade of red at the thought. "Now, hang on, or you're going to start dragging the road." Arthur put down the visor on his helmet, and started up the motorcycle. Just as they began to move, Merlin began to lose his balance, and instinctively hugged himself close to Arthur's back. He continued to blush, sensing the smirk on Arthur's face.

Weaving in and out of traffic, even passing Leon and the others a few times (much to The Knight's chagrin), it didn't take them long to catch up with Morgana. When the girl's car stopped all of the sudden Arthur had to stomp on the breaks to stop them from crashing into the back of the car. Merlin scuttled off, whipping off his helmet, throwing it at Arthur, and ran over to the nearest trash can, surging his head down over it just in time to avoid vomiting on the sidewalk. He stood there, heaving for a moment, and the rest of the group crowded around him in concern and amusement. "Are you okay, mate?" Percy asked, patting him on the back heartily, and nearly sending him to the can again.

"Yeah," Merlin said, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm. "Just motion sickness; it didn't used to be this bad, but, I guess I'm not used to weaving in and out of traffic."

Arthur rolled his eyes, and Morgana whacked him on the back of his head. "You poor thing," Gwen cooed, patting Merlin gently on the shoulder. "I don't think I could've done it either, don't worry." Arthur huffed, and made gagging motions. Gwen shot him a glare. "Oh, that's _very _mature, Arthur.

"Are you sure you're okay," Gwaine asked, genuinely concerned. He had always been like the older brother Merlin had never had; annoying, but, always there when he needed him. "I haven't seen you throw up that much since you had that bout of food poisoning last summer."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that," Merlin groaned. "I'm _never _going near another oyster again!"

"You didn't eat them before," Gwaine snorted.

"And, see what happened when I _did?" _ Morgana laughed.

"C'mon, boys, we've got places to go today!" she scolded playfully. "We're on a tight schedule."

"That schedule includes breakfast, I hope," Merlin said. "I didn't get to eat yet."

"Yeah, none of us have." Leon put in.

"I know, you weren't supposed to," Morgana said "And, no, breakfast is not in the plans." A collective groan rose up from the boys, but, Morgana waved it away with the dismissive flick of her wrist. "Oh, don't be spoil sports; there's a reason!"

"Where are we, anyway?" Merlin asked, looking around to see if he could figure it out. All around him, the city streets roared with life. They could have been in London, except for the fact that Big Ben was not to be seen on the horizon. So, that option was out.

"Same place we've always been, except not on campus. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"We're still in Camelot?" he said, flabbergasted. When he and Gwaine had driven up the day before, all he had seen were back roads and dirty gas stations. He had no clue that Camelot could be such a bustling metropolis. Morgana nodded.

"Yeah, this is the town centre." Morgana said. "It's the most developed part of the town, besides the campus. There aren't really many residential homes; it's mostly just a place for university students to hang out. There are a lot of restaurants and shops, and a theater down a few blocks. That's where we're going first, there's a morning showing of _Rocky Horror Picture Show,_ and, it's a tradition for the Round Table to go there for the first weekend of the year." Merlin mentally spazzed out when she said this. He'd seen _Rocky Horror _more times than he could count, and, loved it to death. Arthur, for once, seemed to share this sentiment. "Gentlemen," he announced "Get ready to Time Warp!" The Knight assumed a military-like stance, barking simultaneously: "Sir, yes sir!"

"Not _just _Time Warp," Morgana said. "We're doing a-"she paused, as if for a drum roll that nobody but she could hear. "-read along!" Everybody looked at her, confused.

"What on God's green earth is a 'read-along'?" Gwaine asked.

"It's when you speak- as well as sing- the parts along with the character assigned to you." Morgana said, pulling out a neatly printed sheet of salmon colored paper. "Gwen and I were working up a list lat night: Arthur is going to be Rocky, "

"As if anyone else could play a blonde with an empty head," Gwaine muttered.

"Eddie will be Percival, I will be Doctor Frank-n-Furter-"Morgana went on, but, she was interrupted again, this time, by Merlin.

"Isn't he a _guy_ though?"

Morgana huffed. "Yes, but, we don't believe in gender roles here, Merlin."

"Okay, just checking."

"As I was saying, Elyan will be Riff-Raff, Gwen will be Magenta and Colombia, Leon will be Doctor Scott, Percy will be Eddie-"

"Why do I have to be the guy they eat every year?" Percy whined.

"Because, I said so," Morgana retorted. "And, the next person that interrupts me will be kicked all the way back to the university. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Splendid. Lastly, Gwaine will be Brad, and Merlin will be Janet." Merlin's eyes widened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- _I'm_ the _female _lead?" he spluttered.

"Yeah, Gwaine said you'd be okay with it, since you know all the parts anyway. He said you've been watching Rocky Horror every year for Halloween since you were ten." Morgana said nonchalantly. Before Merlin could protest anymore, Morgana cut him off. "Now, come on you all; the movie's about to start."

Merlin sighed, but went along anyway. After all, it was a good movie, and Janet wasn't the _worst _character to play; he could have been stuck with the Criminologist, and everyone hated him.

By the time the Round Table got situated in the theater, the lights had already begun to go down. They were the only ones there, since most everyone else had probably decided that they had better things to do with their lives than watch a movie about a singing transvestite.

When the Criminologist came on screen, the entire group began to boo and hiss, as it was customary when watching that movie. The first scene began, and the oddities of the story began to unfold. By the time Eddie came in on his motorcycle, everyone was enjoying the movie immensely. Merlin no longer minded that he'd been given a female role, and was singing loudly when his favorite song- _Touch-a Touch- _came on, not even really being affected by the fact that he was singing to Arthur.

The movie finally ended, and, they were all howling with laughter. As they stood to leave, Gwen tapped Merlin on the shoulder. "You did awesome." She said. "I can't believe you knew _every _part!"

Merlin smiled. "I love that movie; my mum and I used to watch it all the time."

When they got out of the theater, Morgana finally told the boys what they wanted to hear. "Boys," she said "How does an all you can eat buffet sound in place of breakfast?"

The Knights cheered, and Arthur hugged her. "Oh my God, Morgana _finally!"_

"Just don't eat too much," she warned. "Because you'll be toting all shopping bags for the rest of the day,"

"Whatever! FOOD!" Morgana sighed, and motioned for them to follow her. Merlin and Gwen lagged behind a bit, discussing Merlin's strange obsession with scarves. ("I don't know what it is," he said. "I've just worn them ever since then." "Maybe it's a physiological thing." "Maybe,")

When they got to the restaurant, Arthur and his Knights took off like bats out of hell, grabbing plates and speeding through the buffet tables. Merlin felt them whizzing past as he made his own plate, eating lighter than theirs, in fear that he would still have to drive back to the university with Arthur.

Merlin was the last to sit down, scooting as far away from the ravenous athletes as possible. Gwen and Morgana were already discussing what classes they were taking, and Merlin was content to sit in silence and listen, smiling the entire time.

After the Knights had had seconds (and thirds… and fourths… and fifths…), Morgana declared it time to get back to the university, and they reluctantly left. Merlin sat precariously on the back of Arthur's motorcycle once again, gripping onto the back of the blonde's jacket for dear life.

They got back to the university just as the sun was starting to go down, and the boys bid their adieus to Morgana and Gwen as they parted ways. Morgana had informed them that the next day was know as the Round Table's "Last Supper"- an all day study fest before the beginning of the year, so that the members can prepare for what's to come. Arthur and Morgana had access to the syllabuses ahead of time, so, they made it their duty to stat one step ahead of the professors most of the time.

Merlin quickly got ready for bed, and turned in quickly, his stomach still doing flip-flops from the ride back. Arthur did the same as he'd done the night before- messed around on his phone, doubtless texting some lady-friend, as he was notorious for doing. "G'night Arthur," Merlin yawned.

"Good night, Janet."


End file.
